Ванкувер
right|180px|Флаг Ванкувера thumb|180px|Географическое расположение Ванкувера Ванку́вер ( ) — город на западном побережье Канады, крупнейший город провинции Британская Колумбия и третий по величине город Канады (после Торонто и Монреаля). В 2010 году в Ванкувере будут проведены XXI Зимние Олимпийские игры. Население самого города — 600 000 чел. (на июнь 2006 г.), но в Большом Ванкувере (Greater Vancouver), если учитывать более 20 пригородов, проживает свыше 2 млн. чел. Большой Ванкувер также часто называют Lower Mainland http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lower_Mainland, то есть Нижняя большая земля, имея в виду его расположение на побережье (в отличии от острова Ванкувер, где находится столица провинции г. Виктория). Вместе с другими соседними муниципалитетами Ванкувер входит в совет Greater Vancouver Regional District (GVRD). История thumb|right|150px|Статуя капитана Ванкувера Город назван в честь капитана английского королевского флота Джорджа Ванкувера (George Vancouver). Парусный корабль Discovery под его командованием прибыл в местные воды 13 июня 1792 г. Капитан Ванкувер и его экипаж были тепло встречены местными индейцами племени ма́сквиэм (Musqueam), которые преподнесли морякам в дар лосося. Потомки индейцев до сих пор обитают в резервации на юге города, напротив аэропорта. Капитан прошёл с частью экипажа на небольшой шлюпке на восток мимо мыса Проспект-пойнт вглубь залива, который он назвал Burrard Inlet в честь своего друга по Адмиралтейству Гарри Баррарда. Моряки переночевали на песчаном пляже в районе нынешнего Порт-Муди (Port Moody). Позднее капитан Ванкувер встретился с испанскими мореплавателями Галиано (Dionisio Alcalá-Galiano) и Вальдесом на берегу Английской бухты (English Bay), они обменялись сведениями о районе. В 1808 г. купец и первопроходец Саймон Фрэйзер (Simon Fraser), продвигавшийся на запад в поисках нового торгового пути, выходит к месту впадения реки Фрэйзер, впоследствии названной в его честь, в Тихий океан. На сей раз индейцы ма́сквиэм уже не были так гостеприимны, и Фрэйзеру пришлось спасаться бегством вспять по реке. thumb|300px|Ванкувер: Вест-Энд, Английская бухта и пляж Sunset Beach с моста Баррард В 1827 г. могущественная Компания Гудзонова залива (the Hudson's Bay Company, HBC), в огромной степени способствовавшая заселению Канады, основала факторию Форт-Лэнгли (Fort Langley) на берегу реки Фрэйзер. Этим было положено начало заселению западного побережья Канады белыми колонистами. Золотая лихорадка 1858 г. вызвала огромный приток населения в эти края - более 20 тыс. чел. Территория будущего Большого Ванкувера была объявлена колонией Её Величества и переименована из Новой Каледонии, фигурировавшей в Орегонском договоре 1846 г. о разделе земель с США по 49-ой параллели, в Британскую Колумбию. Британские колониальные власти принялись наводить порядок в новой колонии, где отсутствовали законы и правосудие, но которая обещала быть прибыльным прибавлением к землям Империи. Первые белые поселенцы появились на месте нынешнего Ванкувера только в 1862 г., это была шотланская семья Мак-Лири, основавшая хутор у р. Фрэйзер. В тот же год трое англичан-колонистов покупают часть полуострова, на котором расположен весь нынешний Вест-Энд (West End), за $550 - там нашли подходящую глину для кирпичей, которые нужны были для застройки Нью-Вестминстера (New Westminster), тогдашней столицы колонии. В 1860-е годы на берегах Залива одна за другой стали появляться лесопилки, откуда на суда грузили первосортный лес для отправки за океан. Населения прибавлялось с каждым днём. thumb|180px|Памятник Джеку-Болтуну, хозяину первого в Ванкувере кабака, Гэстаун В 1867 г., в год основания Канады, на берега Залива на лодке с бочонком виски и женой-индианкой прибывает предприимчивый торговец спиртным Джон Дейтон http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gassy_Jack, который сразу получает кличку Джек-Болтун. Страдающие от жажды рабочие лесопилки за один день расчистили лес и построили салун, вокруг которого образовался новый городок. Так появился Гэстаун http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gastown - будущее сердце Ванкувера, ныне популярный исторический район. В 1870 г. Гэстаун был переименован в Грэнвилл. В этом году в городке было уже два магазина, три салуна, гостиница и тюрьма. Поселенцы обьяснялись друг с другом на только по-английски, но и на шинуке - тогдашнем лингва-франка Западного побережья США и Канады с сильной примесью индейских слов. В 1873 г. в соседнем поселении Хэйстингс-Милл открывается первая школа на 20 учеников, в этом же году начинаются ежедневные пароходные рейсы из Грэнвилла в столицу Нью-Вестминстер вокруг полуострова. В 1871 г. Британская Колумбия вступает в Канадскую конфедерацию на условии, что к 1881 г. будет закончено строительство трансконтинентальной железной дороги. Соперничество между Порт-Муди и Грэнвиллом за право стать конечной станцией Канадской тихоокеанской железной дороги (Canadian Pacific Railway, CPR), продолжавшееся несколько лет и связанное с бешеной спекуляцией земельными участками, закончилось решением в 1884 г. присудить это право последнему в связи с недостаточной глубиной в конце Залива. Это решение принял гереральный директор CPR Уильям Ван-Хорн, сыгравший огромную роль в застройке и развитии города. Новому перспективному городу требовалось подходящее имя, отражавшее бы его будущий статус, и Ван-Хорн выбрал имя Ванкувер. Официальная церемония переименования Грэнвилла в Ванкувер состоялась 6 апреля 1886 г. К июню 1886 г. в молодом городе было уже свыше 1000 жителей и 600 зданий, в основном деревянных. 13 июня начался тихим, солнечным утром. После полудня внезапно налетевший порыв ветра бросил горсть искр с тлеющих брёвен (в районе нынешнего стадиона BC Place) в сторону города. Буквально за считанные минуты на город стала надвигаться огненная стена. Те, кто успел выскочить из домов, бросали имущество, спасаясь бегством в сторону залива. Кто мог, прыгал в лодки или самодельные плоты и грёб подальше от берега, на Северную сторону. За 45 минут весь город сгорел дотла. Жара в эпицентре пламени стояла невероятная - пули взрывались в револьверах, стекло плавилось в барах салунов, а церковный колокол, зазвонив как набат, мгновенно превратился в расплавленный слиток металла. В огне погиб 21 человек. Как вспоминал один из свидетелей, "Ванкувер не сгорел - он взорвался". Не успел догореть последний дом, как люди стали возвращаться не пепелище. На лошадях стали доставляться материалы из ближайшего города - Нью-Вестминстера. Сначала вырос палаточный городок, а вскоре застучали топоры - город стал отстраиваться. Появились первые лавки, гостиницы, и обязательное агентство по продаже недвижимости - именно она толкает и по сей день прогресс города. Ванкувер и сегодня - деревянный город, бетонные многоэтажки лишь отдельными группами возвышаются над морем одно-, двухэтажных семейных домов и трёхэтажными квартирными комплексами. В 1891 г. открылось электрическое трамвайное сообщение между Ванкувером и Нью-Вестминстером. В 1899 г. в город прибывает первый автомобиль, а в 1907 г. в Ванкувере открывается первая в Канаде бензоколонка - бензин продавался по 20 центов за галлон. Дух города всегда отличали свободомыслие и либерализм. В 1960-ые - 1970-ые годы он превратился в неофициальную столицу хиппи, тысячи которых стекались на местные пляжи у океана. В Стэнли-парке состоялся первый в Канаде be-in. Хотя сейчас в Кицилано http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsilano, престижном приморском районе города, где находился центр молодёжной культуры, моды и политического активизма тех лет, живёт гораздо больше яппи (молодых высокооплачиваемых профессионалов), чем хиппи, в память об этом бурном времени в августе там проводятся Дни хиппи. [horizon oct15.jpg|thumb|750px|Район Йейлтаун (Yaletown) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yaletownна берегу бухты Фолс-Крик - самый удачный пример тщательно спланированной жилой городской застройки в Северной Америке, созданный за последние 20 лет на месте старых складов и автостоянок. Вид с Бродвея]] В 1970 году в Ванкувере зародилось всемирное движение защитников окружающей среды "Гринпис", когда трое активистов-пацифистов - Джим Боулен, Пол Коут и Ирвин Стоу, организовавших комитет "Не гони волну", первыми поднялись на неравную борьбу против ядерных испытаний на о. Амчитка. В 1986 г. в Ванкувере с огромным успехом прошла всемирная выставка EXPO'86 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Expo_86, основной темой которой стал транспорт будущего. Выставку посетило большое количество туристов, в том числе принц Чарльз и принцесса Диана. Эта выставка помогла поднять всемирную популярность Ванкувера и оставила множество наследий, таких, как SkyTrain - надземное лёгкое метро — и стадион BC Place. Общая информация Почти всю территорию Ванкувера занимают односемейные жилые дома, хотя за последние годы город все больше растет ввысь в связи с острой нехваткой земли и постоянным притоком иммигрантов, что определяет крайне высокие цены на недвижимость. Большинство жителей занято в сфере обслуживания, торговле, образовании, медицине, работают в офисах в Даунтауне и на государственной службе. Огромное значение для экономики города имеет Порт Ванкувера, крупнейший по грузообороту на Западном побережье Северной Америки. Лесообрабатывающая, пищевая, машиностроительная (в том числе судостроительная, производство оборудования для лесной и горной промышленности) промышленность имеется в основном на юге, в промышленной зоне вдоль р. Фрэйзер. thumb|250px|Вид на закате на Ванкувер и Стэнли-парк с горы Граус. Вдали, на юге, пролив Джорджия, острова Gulf Islands и южная часть о. Ванкувер Ванкувер — один из пяти красивейших океанских городов мира, наряду с Сиднеем, Кейптауном, Сан-Франциско и Рио-де-Жанейро. Город отличается мягким, влажным климатом и исключительно живописным расположением. О Ванкувере нередко говорят, что это, пожалуй, единственный в мире город, где в течение одного дня можно покататься на лыжах, затем на яхте, после этого поиграть в теннис и наконец в гольф, все эти возможности имеются. По основным показателям уровня жизни Ванкувер неоднократно занимал первое место в мире, разделяя этот титул с такими именитыми соперниками, как Женева, Вена, Цюрих и Мельбурн. Популярность города по шкале международного туризма устойчиво растет. Кроме традиционных гостей - соседей-американцев, британцев, немцев и скандинавов, постоянно растет число туристов из Японии и Южной Кореи, а в последнее время (после того, как правительство КНР официально одобрило Канаду для посещения своими гражданами) и китайцев, приток которых, как ожидается, увеличится в связи с этим в ближайшие годы в десятки раз. С началом круизного сезона и до октября от причалов Ванкувера на Аляску отправляются круизные лайнеры, в основном с американскими туристами. Почти миллион пассажиров в год проходит через ванкуверский круизный терминал по пути на Аляску, это значительный вклад в экономику города. Каждый вечер в плаванье на север уходят 3-4 гигантских теплохода, и жители Ванкувера и многочисленные туристы провожают их, прогуливаясь по набережным города. Западное побережье США и Канады, от Аляски до Калифорнии, является активной сейсмической зоной, и Ванкувер в этом отношении не исключение. На запад от города проходит крупный разлом, также нередко случаются мелкие толчки в проливе и на юг от города. В связи с этим в городе много лет ведётся работа по укреплению старых зданий, а жилые дома имеют облегчённую конструкцию. Популярный среди горожан и туристов Елизаветинский парк http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queen_Elizabeth_Park(Queen Elizabeth Park) , самая высокая точка Ванкувера, откуда открывается прекрасный вид на город и горные вершины, на самом деле расположен на вершине потухшего вулкана. На юго-восток от Ванкувера находится активный вулкан Маунт-Бэйкер (Mt. Baker) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mt._Baker, зимой в хорошую погоду из города видны вырывающиеся на поверхность клубы пара. География и достопримечательности В Ванкувере немало туристских достопримечательностей — старинный район Гэстаун (Gastown) http://www.gastown.org, знаменитый Аквариумhttp://www.vanaqua.org/home, популярный островок Грэнвилл-айленд (Granville Island) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Granville_Island под мостом Грэнвилл http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Granville_Street_Bridge, где на большом крытом рынке можно купить всевозможные дары природы и океана. Все гости города обязательно посещают китайский квартал Чайнатаун (Chinatown) http://www.vancouver-chinatown.com/english/index.html с его экзотическими товарами, блюдами и запахами. Тут же расположен традиционный китайский сад. Все эти достопримечательности находятся в нескольких минутах от делового центра города — Даунтауна http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Downtown_Vancouver. Гостям города также рекомендуется посетить башню Харбор-центр (Harbour Centre) http://www.vancouverlookout.com/gallery.html. Скоростной стеклянный лифт за считанные секунды поднимает посетителей по наружной стене небоскреба на площадку с обзором в 360°, откуда в хорошую погоду открывается ни с чем не сравнимый вид на огромный город, залив Баррард (Burrard Inlet), снежные вершины и ледники на севере, остров Боуэн, остров Ванкувер на западе, через пролив Джорджия (Straight of Georgia)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strait_of_Georgia, и канадские и американские острова на юге. Вечером на горах на Северной стороне залива ярко светятся огни трасс на горнолыжных курортах Сайпресс (Cypress) http://www.cypressmountain.com/index.asp, Граус(Grouse Mountain) и Симор(Mount Seymour). До каждого из них можно добраться из центра меньше чем за час, провести целый день на снегу, и легко вернуться в город. Стэнли-парк thumb|300px|Дождливый день в Стэнли-парке, Третий пляж К северо-западу от Даунтауна расположен знаменитый Стэнли-парк ( ), почти полностью окружённый океаном. Это второй по размеру городской парк в Северной Америке (площадь свыше 40 г или 1000 акров), уступающий лишь Центральному парку в Нью-Йорке. Парк является популярным местом отдыха, пешеходных и велосипедных прогулок для жителей и гостей города. В парке имеются два озера — Lost Lagoon (Затерянная лагуна, объявленная природным заповедником в 1938 г.) и Beaver Lake (Бобровое озеро). Парк был основан в 1888 г. и назван в честь английского политика, генерала-губернатора Канады в 1888-93 гг. лорда Стэнли (Фредерика Артура, барона Стэнли Престонского, 16-го графа Дарби; в 1893 г. он учредил знаменитый хоккейный кубок НХЛ). В 1889 г. Лорд Стэнли лично посвятил Парк «для использования и удовольствия людей всех цветов кожи, вероисповедований и обычаев.» Его статуя (установлена в 1960 г.) приветствует посетителей при входе в Парк. Одна из популярных достопримечательностей на набережной со стороны Залива — статуя сидящей на камне ванкуверской «Русалочки» —- Девушка в гидрокостюме. Она была создана в 1970-х годах местным скульптором, которому не удалось получить лицензию у городских властей Копенгагена на создание копии настоящей андерсеновской «Русалочки». Недалеко от неё расположена Девятичасовая пушка (Nine O’Clock Gun), которая по многолетней традиции стреляет каждый вечер в это время. В парке также встречается множество птиц и диких животных, включая белок, енотов, койотов, скунсов, гусей. Музеи Ванкувера thumb|Скульптура [[Рид, Билл|Билла Рида «Ворон и первые люди» (1980 г.); вырезана из кедровой древесины; вес 4,5 т. Музей антропологии при Университете Британской Колумбии.]] * Музей горного дела Британской Колумбии (B. C. Museum of Mining) * Музей библии Канады (Biblical Museum of Canada). * Общество гольфа Британской Колумбии (British Columbia Golf House Society). * Музей и исторический парк Бёрнаби (Burnaby Village Museum) * Канадский музей судостроения (Canadian Craft Museum) * Канадский музей авиации (Canadian Museum of Flight) * Музей и архивы г. Дельта (Delta Museum and Archives) * Форт-Лэнгли (Fort Langley) * Космический центр им. Х. Р. Макмиллана (H. R. MacMillan Space Centre) * Инуитская галерея Ванкувера (Эскимосская галерея Ванкувера; Inuit Gallery of Vancouver) * Исторический центр (Irving House Historic Centre (New Westminster)) * Музей столетия Лэнгли (Langley Centennial Museum) * Музей антропологии (Ванкувер) (Museum of Anthropology — UBC) * Музей и архивы Норт-Ванкувера (North Vancouver Museum and Archives). * Музей "Дом Родда" (Roedde House Museum) * Морской музей Солнечного побережья Sunshine Coast Maritime Museum * Музей геологии им. М. И. Уильямса (UBC M. Y. Williams Geological Museum) * Ванкуверский аквариум (Vancouver Aquarium in Stanley Park) * Ванкурерский морской музей (Vancouver Maritime Museum and St. Roch) * Музей города Ванкувера (Vancouver Museum) * Ванкуверское полицейское историческое общество (Vancouver Police Historical Society) Мосты Ванкувера Несколько мостов связывают Ванкувер c северными и южными пригородами. Самый знаменитый и элегантный — подвесной мост Львиные ворота (Lions Gate Bridge) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lions_Gate_Bridge, построенный на средства пивоваренного гиганта Гиннесс в 1938 г. Он ведет из Стэнли-парка на Северную сторону залива, в соседние муниципалитеты г. Норт-Ванкувер, р-н Норт-Ванкувер и Вест-Ванкувер, и в Бухту-Подкову (Horseshoe Bay), откуда уходят паромы до Острова (Vancouver Island) и на северное побережье. thumb|500px|Львиные ворота со стороны Стэнли-парка Общая длина моста, включая северный виадук, построенный над затапливаемой дельтой на Северной стороне залива, составляет 1823 м. Высота башенных опор - 111 м. Подмостовой габарит - 61 м, что позволяет проходить в гавань глубоководным судам, контейнеровозам и круизным теплоходам. На мосту установлено трёхрядное движение, при котором центральный ряд меняет направление в зависимости от объёма движения, что регулируется специальными сигнальными устройствами. За сутки по мосту проходит от 60 000 до 70 000 автомобилей. В 1986 г. семья Гиннесс в качестве дара городу Ванкуверу установила вдоль моста декоративные огни, что ещё более придало ему своеобразия, сделав Львиные ворота отличительным символом города. На Северную сторону залива можно также переехать по Второму мосту (Second Narrows Bridge, он же - Мемориальный мост металлистов, Ironworkers Memorial Bridge)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ironworkers_Memorial_Second_Narrows_Crossing, расположенному у восточной границы города. Пляжи Ванкувера На запад от полуострова, на котором расположен Даунтаун, начинаются прекрасные ванкуверские пляжи. Переехав узкую бухту Фолс-Крик (False Creek) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/False_Creek по мосту Баррард http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burrard_Street_Bridge, вы попадаете прежде всего в популярный парк Ванье (Vanier Park) http://www.walkvancouver.com/VanierPark/index.html напротив Вест-Энда, жилой части Даунтауна. Каждое лето в парке Ванье проводится шекспировский фестиваль Bard on the Beach («Бард на пляже») http://www.bardonthebeach.org/map-site.html. Полосатые шатры на зелёных лужайках на берегу Английской бухты видно издалека. Фоном для бессмертных трагедий и комедий великого Шекспира служат синие горы и сияющий под заходящим солнцем Тихий океан. thumb|180px|Вест-Энд зимой, вид из Кицилано, с мыса Киц-Пойнт Двигаясь далее на запад, вы выходите на самый известный и модный ванкуверский пляж — Кицилано (Kitsilano Beach) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsilano_Beach или в обиходе Киц (Kits Beach), названный в честь индейского вождя и расположенный на южном берегу Английской бухты (English Bay). Исключительно популярный приморский район Кицилано отличается большим количеством доходных домов (апартмент-билдингов) с самой высокой рентой в городе. На запад от пляжа на много километров тянутся другие прекрасные песчаные пляжи — Джерико (Jericho Beach) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jericho_Beach, Локарно (Locarno Beach) http://vancouver.ca/parks/rec/beaches/locarno.htm и длинный Испанский пляж (Spanish Banks)http://www.city.vancouver.bc.ca/Parks/rec/beaches/spanishbank.htm, где высадился в 1791 г. испанский капитан Хосе-Мария Нарваэс, ставший первым европейцем, составившим карту местного побережья. Замыкают цепочку пляжи Пойнт-Грэй (Point Grey Beach), Акадия (Acadia) и Тауэр (Tower Beach). На крайней западной оконечности полуострова, который занимает Ванкувер, на мысу Point Grey, расположен Университет Британской Колумбии — UBC(работает с 1925 г.), признанный одним из лучших канадских университетов. Совсем недалеко от учебных корпусов находится Музей антропологии (Museum of Anthropology) http://www.moa.ubc.ca, содержащий богатейшую коллекцию археологических экспонатов различных индейских племен Западного побережья Канады. Чуть южнее расположен труднодоступный, но чрезвычайно популярный пляж нудистов Wreck Beach. Зеленый пояс парка Pacific Spirit Regional Parkhttp://www.gvrd.bc.ca/parks/PacificSpirit.htm отделяет этот тихий университетский район от остальной части города. Фестивали Ванкувера thumb|250px|Бухта Фолс-Крик и остров Грэнвилл-айленд. На заднем плане - мост Баррард и Вест-Энд, жилая часть Даунтауна Каждый год в конце июля-начале августа вечернее небо над Английской бухтой озаряют вспышки фейерверков, сопровождаемые симфонической и популярной музыкой. Международный фестиваль Celebration of Light привлекает команды пиротехников из Италии, Португалии, Китая, Мексики, Швеции, Чехии и других стран. На пляжах Вест-Энда, на мосту Баррард, в приморских районах Кицилано и Пойнт-Грэй собираются сотни тысяч горожан и туристов. Финальный вечер, как правило, привлекает до полумиллиона зрителей. Другим популярным фестивалем являются гонки на красиво украшенных, резных китайских лодках-драконах http://www.concordpacific.com/ourneighbourhood/dragonboatfest.html. В августе 2006 г. был проведён первый в Ванкувере Флюгтаг, так популярный в Европе. Оба фестиваля проводятся в бухте Фолс-Крик и привлекают десятки тысяч зрителей. Ежегодной традицией для жителей Ванкувера и соседних пригородов является посещение PNE http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pacific_National_Exhibition - Тихоокеанской национальной выставки в восточной части города, близ границы с соседним городом Бёрнаби. Больше двух недель в конце лета длится этот праздник для взрослых и особенно детей. С момента открытия Выставки в 1910 г. её посетили более 60 миллионов человек. На территории Хэйстингс-парка (Hastings Park), где проводится PNE, также расположены ипподром, хоккейный стадион Pacific Coliseum и павильон Agrodome. Каждый год в последний день Выставки проводится тираж лотереи PNE, главный приз - дом на побережье. Кино и телевидение В последние годы Ванкувер приобрел репутацию крупного центра теле- и киноиндустрии Северной Америки, практически канадского филиала Голливуда. Низкий курс канадского доллара в 90-х годах привел к оттоку большого объёма голливудских постановок в Канаду, в этой связи город часто называют Hollywood North, т.е. северный пригород Голливуда. Благоприятный налоговый режим также способствует росту этой отрасли экономики провинции. Город стоит на втором месте после Лос-Анджелеса по объёму телевизионных постановок и на третьем месте, после Лос-Анджелеса и Нью-Йорка, по количеству художественных фильмов. Каждый год в городе снимается от 20 до 30 полнометражных художественных фильмов и до 50 телевизионных постановок . На многочисленных студиях Большого Ванкувера были сняты десятки американских фильмов и известных телесериалов, например, Секретные материалы ( ), Люди икc ( ), Роки 4 ( ), Звёздные врата ( ) и др. Голливудские актёры давно стали частью местного ландшафта и завсегдатаями модных кафе и ночных клубов, некоторые из них покупают здесь недвижимость. Ванкувер также является местом проведения престижного Ванкуверского международного кинофестиваля, на котором регулярно представлены работы российских кинорежиссёров. В Ванкувере начали свою карьеру в кино и на телевидении такие известные актёры, как Майкл Джей Фокс (он учился и жил в пригороде Бёрнаби, куда приезжает каждый год летом из Нью-Йорка Hometown Hero, burnabynow.com, December 10, 2003Hometown hero helps his theatre, burnabynow.com, June 02, 2004), также Джэйсон Пристли, Памела Андерсон (она родилась на острове Ванкувер). Иммиграция thumb|250px|Вечерний Ванкувер Ванкувер по праву называют «Воротами в Азию». В результате нынешней иммиграционной политики и официального курса государственной многокультурности, начало которому положил либеральный премьер-министр Трюдо в 1970-ые годы, лицо Канады бесповоротно изменилось. Более половины населения Большого Ванкувера уже с 1990-ых годов составляют иммигранты из Китая, Гонконга, Тайваня, Вьетнама, Кореи, Индии (прежде всего Пенджаб), Филиппин, Ирана, Индонезии, Шри-Ланки, Латинской Америки и стран Карибского бассейна. Традиционные источники иммиграции, более ста лет снабжавшие Канаду квалифицированной рабочей силой — Великобритания, Германия, Голландия, Швеция, Норвегия, Италия, Польша — за последние 30 лет практически иссякли. Только Польша, Хорватия, Сербия и Великобритания, да в последние годы немного Украина и Россия представляют остатки былой европейской иммиграции в данном регионе. В последнее время все больше прибавляется также иммигрантов из Центральной Африки и арабских стран. Постоянный приток азиатских иммигрантов обеспечивает не только кулинарное разнообразие ванкуверской ресторанной сцены, но, как правило, недоступное для коренных канадцев жилье, часто вдвое-втрое превосходящее по цене аналогичную недвижимость в остальных провинциях. Этим, помимо климатической привлекательности и живописного расположения Ванкувера, вызван самый высокий по Канаде процент покупки квартир, когда за цену среднего односемейного дома с участком земли здесь возможно купить лишь небольшую квартиру (бетонное кондо или деревянный таунхаус). По этой причине все больше иммигрантов и молодых семей ищут более доступное жилье в восточных и юго-восточных пригородах и в Долине, на восток от города. Этнический состав населения Ванкувера ярко проявляется в ряде районов города. Хотя азиатское и европейское население живёт смешанно в районах плотной многоэтажной застройки, азиатское население доминирует в большинстве районов. Так, Южный Ванкувер уже много лет считается Маленькой Индией, что особенно заметно на главных торговых улицах Мэйн и Фрэйзер южнее 41-й авеню. Вдоль Кингсвэя, важной транспортной магистрали и торговой улицы, пересекающей город по диагонали, расположено много вьетнамских и филиппинских ресторанов и мастерских. На Западном Бродвее, в районе улиц МакДональд, Альма и Балаклава, ощущается присутствие греческой общины с характерными ресторанчиками, кофейнями и кондитерскими, это место проведения ежегодных дней греческой культуры. Дух Италии царит в многочисленных лавочках, торгующих импортными сырами, маслинами и окороками, в цирюльнях и ресторанчиках, расположенных на Commеrcial Drive, улице в восточной половине города. Влиятельная итальянская, а также португальская и бразильская общины традиционно заселили районы вдоль этой улицы. Каждый матч чемпионата мира по футболу собирает на Коммёршал тысячи возбуждённых болельщиков, детей и внуков иммигрантов, разъезжающих после каждой победы итальянской команды с трёхцветными флагами по всему городу. Но самым заметным этническим факторов неоспоримо являются китайцы (в том числе гонконгские и тайваньские), давно вышедшие за пределы Чайнатауна и плотно заселившие весь Ванкувер - и престижную западную часть города (West Side), с её дорогими особняками и тенистыми улицами, и более доступную по цене пролетарскую восточную часть города (East Side, East Vancouver). Отличительной чертой канадского и в особенности ванкуверского климата этнической терпимости являются межнациональные браки. Безусловно, самая значительная тенденция в этом плане - смешанные браки между канадцами европейского происхождения и молодыми китаянками, в меньшей степени японками. Спорт Огромное место в жизни города занимает спорт. В Ванкувере имеются две хоккейные команды - [http://www.canucks.com/ Vancouver Canucks] и Vancouver Giants, бейсбольная команда [http://www.canadiansbaseball.com/ Vancouver Canadians], команда по канадскому футболу [http://www.bclions.com/ BC Lions], быстро набирает популярность городская футбольная команда [http://www.whitecapsfc.com/ Vancouver Whitecaps]. В июле 2006 г. ванкуверский горсовет принял решение о постройке большого футбольного стадиона под открытым небом на набережной в центре города, на опорах над товарной железнодорожной станциейCity of Vancouver approves Whitecaps Waterfront Stadium to move forward, www.whitecapsnewstadium.com, July 11, 2006. Как ожидается, новый стадион будет закончен к 2009 г. и в будущем станет местом проведения чемпионата мира по футболу. В 2010 году в Ванкувере и на расположенном к северу от города горнолыжном курорте Вислер будут проведены Зимние Олимпийские игры. В городе уже начато строительство нескольких объектов, в том числе олимпийской деревни недалеко от о. Грэнвилл. Транспорт thumb|250px|Скайтрэйн Только в одном Ванкувере, не считая пригородов, зарегистрировано около 1 млн. частных автомобилей, т.е. на 2 человека приходится один автомобиль. Каждый год на дороги выезжают 23 тысячи новых автомобилей. Смелые транспортные планы конца 1960-х годов, предусматривавшие снос исторических районов Страткона и Китайский квартал, натолкнулись на мощную оппозицию местных жителей и общественных организаций. В результате Ванкувер остался единственным во всей Северной Америке крупным городом без развитой системы фривеев (скоростных шоссе). Устаревшая инфраструктура не способна поддерживать постоянный прирост частного транспорта, основные дороги и мосты перегружены, и час "пик" обычно характеризуется как "транспортный кошмар". В связи с этим городские власти усердно пропагандируют преимущества общественного транспорта и особенно велосипеда. В Ванкувере имеется ряд велосипедных маршрутов, соединённых с пригородами в общую систему. Многие служащие добираются на работу в Даунтаун именно на велосипедах, это средство передвижения также очень популярно среди студентов. По сравнению с другими городами Северной Америки, Ванкувер обладает развитой системой наземного транспорта, которая включает в себя автобусы, троллейбусы, пригородную пассажирскую железнодорожную линию West Coast Express, SkyTrain (надземное лёгкое метро) и SeaBus (пассажирский паром, или «Морской автобус»). Однако Ванкувер всё же отстает от других канадских городов по уровню развития общественного транспорта. Большая часть городского и пригородного наземного транспорта обслуживается государственной компанией "Транслинк"("TransLink"). Морской автобус ' SeaBus' связывает центр города с Норт-Ванкувером (North Vancouver), пересекая залив Баррард (Burrard Inlet) приблизительно за 15 минут. Маршрут обслуживается двумя паромами-катамаранами, вмещающими по 400 человек каждый, и построенными в Британской Колумбии в 1976 году. Третий паром будет введён в эксплуатацию к осени 2008 г. Ванкувер также обслуживается поездами SkyTrain — самой длинной в мире полностью автоматизированной траспортной системой легкого скоростного метро. Скайтрэйн - исключительно популярный способ добираться на работу в Большом Ванкувере, и по будним дням в часы пик бывает достаточно загружен. Две линии (Expo Line и Millennium Line) связывают центр Ванкувера с восточной частью города и пригородами Бёрнаби(Burnaby), Нью-Вестминстером (New Westminster), Сурреем http://www.surrey.ca/default.htm(Surrey) и Коквитламом http://www.coquitlam.ca/default.htm(Coquitlam). Ванкуверский Международный Аэропорт ( , http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/YVR код ИАТА: YVR, ИКАО: CYVR) расположен на острове в дельте реки Фрэйзер приблизительно в 15 километрах к югу от центра города. Множество авиакомпаний предоставляют ежедневные рейсы из Ванкувера в другие города Канады, а также международные рейсы в США, Европу, Азию и Океанию. Города побратимы * Одесса, Украина См. также *Остров Ванкувер Ссылки * City of Vancouver — официальный сайт города * Vancouver Info Center — официальный * Greater Vancouver Regional District — официальный сайт региона * discovervancouver.com — самый популярный англоязычный форум о Ванкувере * forum.kamorka.com — самый популярный русскоязычный форум о Ванкувере * Ссылки на тематические коллекции фотографий Ванкувера *